North Shore
by wheredidtheygo
Summary: Tegan surfs the North Shore and gets the girl of her dreams. Tegan and Sara. Quincest. One Shot. AU.


She grabbed my hand out of nerves, and I squeezed it out of comfort. We were mere seconds away from hearing the winner of the Annual North Shore Surfing Competition, one of the largest in the country.

"And the winner, setting the record for being youngest female thus far to win..." The announcer annoyingly drew out the announcement and I could feel my fingers being crushed by her death grip. "...is Tegan Quin!"

The crowd erupted in applause and Tegan pulled me into the biggest bear hug she could muster, her hands pushing into the bare skin of my bikini clad back.

"I did it Sara, I did it! I won!" She screamed into my ear.

I could feel her tears of joy make glistening paths down my shoulder and feel my own eyes begin to water. I was so proud of her. This competition was something we'd both trained for for years until I stopped competing. Surfing was her thing and I enjoyed being her own personal cheerleader. I can't even recall a time where i'd missed any competitions, try outs, and practices.

"I know Tee, I heard him," I laughed and gently pushed her off of me. "Now go up there and get your trophy!"

She stepped up to the podium to make a quick speech.

"Uhm..hi. I just wanted to say thanks to the judges for awarding me this and recognizing all the time and hard work i've put into competing for this. I feel so honored. I'd also like to thank my coaches over the years for all the help and pushing me to never give up. And most importantly I want to thank my sister, Sara..."

My ears perked up at the sound of my name, and I looked up to find her staring at me.

"She's been there for me through everything, she supports me no matter what, and there's no way I could have done this without her, so thank you Sar."

She smiled at me and I could feel my cheeks grow warm as I returned an even bigger smile.

Tegan had been gone for a few hours talking to the press and getting pictures taken. When she returned, I led her along the beach to where there was a small celebration going on.

Our family and close friends were all gathered around a bonfire and it smelled of the most mouth watering barbecue. Everyone piled in on Tegan to congratulate her and she was whisked off to talk to other friends.

I had been nursing a few beers and chatting with one of our good friends when I spotted Tegan off to the side and alone. I politely excused myself and walked over to her. She was so zoned out that she didn't even notice me approach her.

"Hey." I nudged her in the side with my elbow.

She looked my way and gave me that gummy smile.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" I asked her.

"Today. It was awesome. I was awesome." I rolled my eyes at her, her ego could be so huge sometimes. But she was right, she was awesome. I took a swig of my beer then offered it to her.

"You wanna go for a walk?" I questioned. I could tell she was tired from mingling with people all night.

She agreed and we made the quick walk down to the shore line. The sun had just begun to set. The small waves crashed against our ankles as we walked, a familiar comfort we had both grown accustomed to over the years.

I noticed the small row of outdoor showers just a bit further up on the sand. I tugged on Tegan's arm to signal her to follow me up there.

There were three showers altogether, connected, and each only had three sides, the open sides facing away from the water.

I picked up my pace and moved into the middle stall before Tegan could see where I went.

"Sara, where the fuck are you? What are we doing here?" I heard her grumble from outside the stalls.

I tried to hold in my giggle as I saw her making her way towards me. I hid in the corner until she walked by, then stealthily grabbed her waist and squeezed her from behind. I felt her body stiffen in fright for a fleeting moment and the sharp intake of her breath before she angrily whipped around. She pushed both of my shoulders and I hit the wall behind me.

"Ugh, you're such a bitch." Her words were harsh but I could hear the playful undertone to them. "What are we even doing over here?"

I stepped away from the wall and guided her to the wall opposite the opening until I heard the dull thud of her back hitting it. I reached up and toyed with the zipper of her wetsuit that hung just under her chin.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your win today..." I pulled the zipper down to reveal just the top of her cleavage.

She whispered a breathy "oh" and I smirked.

I attached my lips to hers and ghosted my hands from her waist up to her breasts. I lightly traced my thumbs over her nipples and felt them harden instantly. I pulled away to admire the view, and what a view it was.

Tegan's eyes were glazed over with lust and her chest was heaving up and down, her large breasts threatening to force the zipper ever lower to reveal themselves. I took the matter into my own hands though, literally. I ripped the zipper down all the way and pushed the top of her wetsuit off her shoulders.

My lips found hers again and I felt her jaw slacken allowing me to take the kiss further. A tiny moan passed her lips into mine and I smiled into the kiss. She was so easy to please.

I continued to pull her wetsuit down until she was stepping out of it. I, once again, pulled away to admire the view, only this one was much more pleasing. She had curves in all the right places and was just the perfect amount of toned.

My hands ran through her hair as I whispered into her ear.

"You're so fucking hot, Tee. I'm gonna fuck you so hard." I gave her hair a tug as each 'fuck' left my mouth.

All she could manage was a whimper.

I chuckled as my fingers trailed down to where she needed me most.

My mouth sucked and bit at her neck and all across her chest, promising to leave marks for her to find in the morning.

She moaned as my finger trailed up her slit, collecting the juices there.

"Please... please.." Tegan begged.

I cocked my head and flashed her an evil grin, putting my soaking finger in my mouth, sucking on it, then pulling it out slowly, never breaking eye contact. My hands roamed over her entire body, teasing her. It was cruel, but I loved seeing my sister at my mercy. Lust getting the better of her, she grabbed my right hand and pushed it onto her mound, giving me a knowing look. I complied, immediately thrusting two fingers deep inside her. Tegan cried out in shock and pleasure. Her arms were draped over my shoulders and my left hand was pressed against the wall by her head. I continued to pump in and out of her, never breaking eye contact. I wanted her to feel me, physically and emotionally.

In. Out. In. Moan. Out. In. Out.

Our labored breathing, the slick sound of my fingers working in and out of her, the creaking of the old wood being pushed back and forth by Tegan's body repeatedly hitting it with each thrust, and her louder by the second moans were the only sounds filling my ears. If there's a heaven, I hope this is what it's like.

"Oooh...mmph Ssaraa." She cried out. I pressed my thumb to her clit, adding to the ecstasy she was already in.

"Fuuuck!" Tegan screamed, a little too loudly.

"Tegan! Shut the fuck up! You wouldn't want someone coming over here and seeing the new face of surfing getting her brains fucked out by her twin sister, now would you?"

"Mm..noo.."

"Good."

I thrusted my fingers back into her as hard as I could, practically lifting her off the ground. My body moved forward and pressed roughly against hers, and she cried out in slight pain as the knob of the shower rubbed against her back.

Before either of us new it, the shower turned on and sprayed cold water over the both of us. Tegan's mouth opened wide as she let out a shriek of shock. Did she have to be loud and dramatic in everything she did?

I reached behind me and untied my bikini top, balled it up, and shoved it into Tegan's mouth. She let out a deep, but muffled, groan. Good.

I stopped her as she tried to turn the shower back off, "No leave it on, the wetter you are the better."

I resumed my pace, my body sliding against hers with ease. Our nipples brushed on each up movement, and I could tell she was getting close. I finally began to move my still thumb against her swollen button and leaned my head in to nip at her ear.

"That feels good, yeah? Cum for me, Tee. Now." And as I curled my fingers up, she did. Hard.

Her grip on my shoulders tightened, her nails digging in and drawing blood. Her stomach muscles convulsing as the pleasure rocked through her. Her juices spilling off my hand.

I held her as her body calmed back down. Once she regained her breath, she stood back up, took the makeshift gag out of her mouth, and pressed a gentle, but passionate kiss to my lips.

"Maybe I should win competitions more often."


End file.
